


【耀菊】雨夜

by StreamerRiver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreamerRiver/pseuds/StreamerRiver
Summary: 甜肉小短打
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 25





	【耀菊】雨夜

下雨的夜，是一种怎样的感觉?

也许是悲伤?也许是令人回忆?

至少对此时的王耀来说,并不是。

此时此刻的他被子夜时分忽然下起来的小雨唤醒，可是睁开眼,却看到在自己身边睡熟的本田菊。

身旁的人双目轻瞑,呼吸均匀,紧紧抱着被子,好像是要寻求什么。.

本田菊光洁的肩头让王耀想起来了之前发生的事——

被窝中潮湿的触感仍未褪去,褶皱满布的床单留下的是之前放纵的痕迹,就连自己的体温,也依旧没有完全消退下来呢。

外面的雨声渐渐大了起来,映照着此时本田菊安详的睡颜。

王耀理了理稍显凌乱的头发,不过,这真的很美好呢….

…..毕竟是恋人之间，做这样的事….

雨天带来的潮气弥漫进屋子，与之前欢爱的潮湿大不相同，可是却一样的让人安心。

王耀这样想着,看见睡着的本田菊睫毛仍在轻轻抖动,不禁满怀怜爱的俯下身来,让自己的吻轻轻落在本田菊的唇上。

这本来是一一个极为寻常的吻,王耀只是轻轻品了品本田菊清甜的味道,正欲离去,忽然口腔内酥麻如触电-般。

不知是不是他的错觉,本田菊仿佛在那个吻中轻轻顶了顶温热柔软的舌头,不偏不倚,正好伸入王耀的口腔。

王耀怔了怔，下意识地摸自己的唇,方才的触感仿佛依旧还在停留。再看本田菊,和刚才睡着时又有何区别?依旧是那一副香甜于睡梦中的样子。

仿佛是被本田菊耍了一般,王耀怎会就此罢休?他本来准备结束这个吻就去睡觉,可这样-来倒是令他玩性大发。

他凑过去,舌尖轻轻舔过本田菊的脸颊。为了不把对方惊醒,他用的力道很轻,就像小猫的胡子拂过一般,只是那种挠到人心里的微痒。

贪玩的舌尖继续向下,流连在本田菊的颈窝旁锁骨间。那的确是一个特殊的地方——王耀继续着他的动作 ,不知不觉就出了神。他们之间,平日里最喜欢的小动作便是互相摩挲对方的颈间，也许是一种特殊的温暖,格外地触动了最温暖的地方吧。

王耀柔软的长发落下来,垂在本田菊身间,不知这样独特的爱抚,梦中的本田菊能否感觉到?

王耀小心翼翼揭开被子,就像查看-件被精心包裹的珍宝一般。之前的激情过后,他的身体依旧赤裸,又何曾不是为此时的温存提供了方便?

乳首被王耀的唇包裹着,他的动作不知什么时候已经带上了情色的意味。牙齿轻轻厮磨过前端,迷蒙中的本田菊不禁发出了一-声闷哼。

直至本田菊的身躯上几乎沾满了王耀的唾液,王耀的手也开始不安分地伸向本田菊的下腹,握住分身轻轻逗弄。他温暖宽阔的手心布满粗糙的掌纹,此时又增加了几分格外撩人的摩擦。

王耀之前害怕惊醒本田菊,而此时此刻仿佛是故意要将他弄醒一般。指甲轻轻在铃口刮蹭的动作未停,他又凑了上去，纠缠上了本田菊的唇。

柔软的舌头互相交缠着,唾液摩擦的声音在此时被无限放大，这样的缠绵在此时显得无比旖旎。

因为之前刚刚做过不久,并不需要怎么扩张,王耀清晰地感受到了菊的身体升温的速度,而自己的欲望也不知不觉间开始蠢蠢欲动了。

本田菊的腿被他轻轻抬起来,分身毫不犹豫地往里开拓。刚刚进去不久王耀便不由自主地放慢了速度,那太过销魂的感觉让他选择先好好享受此时的快感。

半梦半醒间的本田菊忽然在梦境中感受到了温柔的对待，更宁愿沉溺在梦中不愿醒来。可就在此时他才察觉到了异样,急急忙忙地睁开眼,就能看到被放大的王耀的笑。

醒来之后身下酸胀的感觉越发清晰,他不禁惊叫出声:”…….干什么?”

王耀俯下身来亲吻着他的额角,唇舌蜿蜒在菊的耳畔,喷吐出的热气模糊了他的话音: ….不愿意吗 ?”

不意他会这样以问代答。本田菊在哪一-瞬间哑口无言,只是依在他的肩上,默许着王耀的进攻。

后穴虽然易于开拓,但依然紧致,黏腻的软肉包裹着王耀的分身,带来的剌激几乎令人流连忘返。

王耀一下子进入到最深，猛地一顶,本田菊的身体就不禁随着他的动作而弓起,口中随着呻吟出声。

不知道什么时候就开始大幅度地动起来了。相当清晰的触感传递着一切可以捕捉到的信息,完全兴奋的欲望上面的经脉似乎在不停地跳动着,被内壁包裹而显得更加明显。

王耀律动的动作快了起来,黏腻的水声也渐渐变大,和外面的雨声交织在一起,渐渐分不清楚了。

本田菊整个人都被王耀拉入了欲望的海洋中,理智一点点被身后的撞击动作消耗殆尽。他在酥麻的触感中尽力仰起头，嘴唇蹭过王耀的鼻尖,帮他吻去额头生出的薄汗。

雨夜是凉的，可是在此时两具躯体交织在一起,热度如同一团火焰一般,任什么也不能浇灭。

在欲望的极限两个人一起释放,体液湿润了两个人的结合处，沾满了王耀的小腹,湿润了他们的身躯,更湿润了柔软的心头。

——就以这样拥抱的姿势入眠吧 ,这是个太过疲惫的夜晚，可是无论如何,入梦之时, 一定是回忆着对方的眼眸,由衷微笑的。


End file.
